


The Broken Hyuga Shadow

by ShadowLeaf



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 07:18:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7565158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowLeaf/pseuds/ShadowLeaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata, banished by her clan, the meek and weak friend, has been taken in by Lady Mizukage as a apprentice and has been taken to the mist village. After training for several years she is being forced to go back to the one place where she doesn't want to go. Konoha. Because of a war that is about to break out the Leaf, Mist, and Sand Villages have unitted against the Sound, Iwa, and Kumo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Broken Hyuga Shadow

Hyuga Household  
8:00 p.m.  
Age 13

Hinata stood there froze to the spot as her mind finally registers the words what her father said. “DIDN’T YOU HEAR ME! I SAID GET OUT! YOU ARE NOT MY DAUGHTER! YOU HAVE DISHONONERED UR CLAN NAME! YOU ARE WEAK AND HELPLESS. YOU ARE STIRPED OF YOUR RANK AND NAME!” She slowly stood up backing away then she ran out of the compound as it started to rain and she ran and ran. 

Hiashi 

Hiashi stared at the doors as they slammed behind his daughter. He looked at Neij who was hiding behind the column in the room. “Please make sure she isn’t followed by the guards. She doesn’t deserve the Caged Bird Seal.” Neij nodded slightly and disappeared back down the hidden hallway. Hiashi broke down as soon as he was gone.

Hinata  
8:30 p.m.

Not knowing where she was at all till she found herself in an alley way. She slid down the wall of a shop and buried her face in her arms. She cried softly then she heard footsteps. She raised her head up to see 2 men walking towards her laughing she could tell that they were not sober as they walked past her not taking heed of her.   
Then she heard something soft land next to her. She looked up and noticed a boy her age crunching next to her. He had a Mist Headband and strange goggles.   
“Why are you crying?” He asks Hinata.   
“My father has disowned me. I am not allowed to return to home. I shall probably be tracked down to be sealed.” She managed to say between sniffles.   
Hinata then heard two more pair of footsteps from behind the boy and heard the soft sweet voice of the Mizukage.  
“Chojuro! Wh-“The Mizukage starts to say, “Oh the young Hyuga heiress! What are you doing here?” Mei asks as she puts a hand on Hinatas’ head.   
“She says that her father disowned her and that she will probably be tracked down to be sealed ” A hint of confusion in the last word.   
“Oh, Hinata.” She says  
“Hinata how about we make a deal.” The Mizukage asks her, as she smiled in sympathy.

Neij

Neij watched the whole scene where he was hidden in the shadows. He smiled softly at her hoping she would find a better path wherever she may go. He waved softly goodbye before going to report to Hiashi.

That’s how Hinata ended up here in the Hokage tower with the Daimyo, Lady Tsunade and Lady Mei.   
“Child, why do you want to leave your home??” The Daimyo ask her.  
“That’s what I want to know to.” Lady Tsunade pipes in.  
“My clan has disowned me and all this village has for me is bad memories. I am now homeless and carry the name Hyuga as a reminder of how weak I am.” Hinata replied.  
“Very well, Hinata has the permission to rid herself of her family name , although she don’t really need it considering she has been disowned but anyway. She also can defect to the Mist Village. However Konaha shall remain her birthplace and is allowed to come back to the Leaf Village but should she become a missing nin that right is no longer available to her or during war. But it would be wise to leave today before the Hyuga catch wind of this and seals her.” The Daimyo finishes.   
Hinata nodded her head in agreement. Tsunade also nodded in agreement.   
Tsunade smiled and looked at Hinata, “Hinata I love you just as much as your mother did and I shall do my best to protect you from Hiashi.” Tsunade then left them.  
“Well then Hinata, We leave in an hour.” Mei told her. “You’re now my apprentice.” Hinata smiled brightly for real for the first time sense her mother died.

Few days later  
Mist Village  
6:00 p.m.

As they arrived at the mist village many people stared at her after they welcomed Lady Mizukage home. Chojuro did his best hide her from the stares but she noticed. Hinata slowly looked around taking in everything as they arrived at the Mizukage mansion. Hinata stared at Lady Mizukage as she turned around to look at her and smiled brightly at her “Welcome Home…. Hinata”

Another Day later!

Mizukage Mansion 

Hinata woke up to sunlight in her face and banging on her door. “WAKE UP HINATA!” came Ao-sensei voice. “ITS TIME TO TRAIN!” sighing Hinata got up and got dressed. Hinata slowly made her way down to the kitchen and found Chojuro already munching on blueberry muffins.  
“Morning sleepy head!” Chojuro said cheerfully.  
“Could have saved me some!” Hinata replied as she grabs the last muffin.   
A puff of smoke scared them but Ao-sensei as Lady Mizukage appears. “Well Good Morning my little students! Today we begin training!” Her and Chojuro groaned in Unison at the thought of being grilled and baked by her till they were turned to mush.   
“You guys have a 5 mile run to the training grounds and 30 minutes to get there. SOOOO Good Luck!” She said before disappearing in a puff of smoke.   
Hinata and Chojuro both jumped out of their seats darted out of the Kitchen and out the door.

14 months later

 

As the months passed by Hinata and Chojuro trained side by side steadily growing stronger day by day. Hinata soon out she had the affinity of water unlike most of the people if her clan who normally were Earth. So Lady Mizukage soon helped her form a special taijutsu and fence combining the Hyuga and Lady Mizukages’ own style. Soon Chojuro and Hinata were going on missions together alone taking down targets one by one. Hinatas feelings for Naruto soon started fading away but for a small piece. Hinata and Chojuro became close to one another they didn’t really make any friends in their time of going on joint mission because they both knew they could die at any time and it would just the break the hearts of the people they let get close to them  
Even Lady Mizukage saw this and realized it was a tacit they used. She smiled at them and would tell them to go make friends and send them on their way but they always ended up at their training ground sitting back to back talking with Hinata normally falling asleep on Chojuro shoulder. But dark tidings are the wind in the years to come.


End file.
